


法外之地

by BeaudoinNeufchant



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaudoinNeufchant/pseuds/BeaudoinNeufchant
Summary: 你无意中进到了以性交易文明的卡米洛城，见到了真正的城主莫甘娜，以及他同母异父的弟弟亚瑟
Relationships: others/floremt, zaho/florent
Kudos: 12





	法外之地

**Author's Note:**

> 群活动tag：近亲
> 
> 第二人称尝试，少许R18g
> 
> 包含：  
> zaho/flo  
> 皇姐/亚瑟  
> 路人/flo

你以为最极致的享受莫过于有一个完全按照自己喜好改造的玩具。  
那只是因为你还没有见过‘亚瑟’。  
嘘——不可听，不可看，不可讲。

传言星际间最大的中立中继站既不是什么商业公司的属地，也不是黑市的天下，而是唯一一个性交易在城邦内是合法的卡米洛城。

并且卡米洛城还是以此闻名的，要说为什么被冠以众英雄都向往的名字却是以此为主业，那大概是因为卡米洛城现在的唯一主人便是亚瑟王同母异父的姐姐——莫甘娜。

卡米洛城的生意在各大联邦都有落足，并且所提供的一切都是经过当地的法律审核，无论是上门服务还是开在商业街的店铺。

这也只是传言，没有人真正见到过那些‘生意’，更没有人能从卡米洛城回来之后还能记叙它的神奇，留下的只有你周围同事提起那个名字时回味无穷的表情，即使他们再清廉，你的一个结婚之后就奉行冷淡主义的同事偷偷告诉你，在他结婚之前曾经掏出自己一年的工资只为见到卡米洛城的下位使者，此后他就没有再碰过除了她妻子以外的任何女人，但即使是对着他深爱的女人，他也无法再有反应了。

传言总是过分的虚假，你想，直到有一天你真的在出差的时候瞥见了卡米洛城的一角，她就像是曾经的圣城一样，周围的普通护卫舰也至少是星球级别的，散发出的光芒盖过了任何人造光源，仿佛那上边存在着太阳本身的余晖。

你低头，一张烫金的门票落在脚边，鬼使神差的你把它捡起来，不顾边上一个富商模样的人大骂着让下人不计代价也要找回‘卡米洛的召唤’，你落荒而逃。

那张票劵上没有任何约定一样的日期，只有一个点击就会实时发送给你的坐标，但是一小时之后就会再次变动，就好像在迷雾之中恍惚的灯火，永远无法确定之地，你最后看了一眼工资条，和自己算得上掌管一方的权位，在传送门前输入了那个坐标。

你一脚踏进圣城的大门，身后厚重的城门很快关闭，仿中世纪风格的建筑让你遗忘了这是航行于木星星环内侧的巨型母舰，阳光和景色都真实的过分，街上并没有你想的那么淫靡，各式打扮的人只是在做自己的事情，就算是挂了牌子的红灯区也没有任何穿着暴露的人在门口揽客，来往的人群各有各的目标，穿梭在其中的一会儿就找到了自己的店推门进去，只有你捏着那金的发烫的票劵不知道这是哪一家的通行证。

“先生。”

你被拉回现实，温柔的女声在耳边响起，她的穿着让你很失望，虽然是古希腊的风格但是没有任何遐想的余地，似乎是感受到了你的目光，她很平静的开口。

“如果盯着非服务人员的胸，下体等特殊部位超过一分钟我有权永远将您从卡米洛城驱逐，先生”

你连连道歉，大概是惹了什么不该惹的人，但是当你收起眼神之后她又冲你嫣然一笑。

“我只是一位引路者，先生，带您到入口就是我的全部工作。”

于是你又觉得受到了莫大的欺辱，但是她姣好的容颜和你本身的教养让你被她带领着到了宫殿的门口。

“欢迎亚瑟王的骑士凯旋。”

你还在思索这个词汇的意思，周围的侍女就接过了那张烫金的门票，通过你手腕上植入的芯片确认了你的个人信息（此时你又开始担心了，如果现在被发现是冒名顶替，是不是同样会被赶出去？而且作为骑士，那是要受到亚瑟王的接见吗，这好像不是你手里的一张工资卡可以得到的），于是你诚惶诚恐的跟在侍女后边，到了王座之前都不敢抬头，也不知道自己是否该就着骑士的口吻说话，更不知道自己是要被服务了还是被审判了。

“我们只对金钱，不对人，所以你大可放心，但即使如此，如果你敢透露卡米洛城的一点一滴，亚瑟王的军队会追杀你到宇宙的边缘，现在，把头抬起来。”

你抬头去看，王座上是穿着薄纱的女人，但你又不确定，因为上乘的材料将那位王完全包裹起来，吹起的风让那些纱营造了雾的质感，于是你转而看向一边黑袍的女人，她只穿了血红色的束胸和下裙，肩上挂着黑色的毛绒披肩，圆润的胸乳上打了环，上边挂着卡米洛的城徽。

于是你马上又低下头去，现在可以看吗？已经开始了吗？

你这番滑稽的动作逗笑了女人，她涂着黑色口红的双唇开合，和之前的声音是一样的。

“在这里您是允许对卡米洛表达敬意的，尊贵的埃克托骑士，上来觐见您的王。”

噢，你知道了，她才是城主，她就是莫甘娜，那只是个代号，没有人知道她真正的名字，你像女王鞠躬表示敬意，此时大厅里已经没有别的侍从了，你走到王座前，这才看清那上边坐的并非是女性，而是实打实的男性。

本不应奇怪，亚瑟王本就是男性，但是你又有些失望，男性能提供的总归会少于女性。

你上前伸出手，他没有反应，你又发现到亚瑟王的王冠其实是环在眼前的，他无法看到发生了什么，之前又过于安静了。  
于是你说，亚瑟王，您的骑士埃克托回来了。

他点点头，有些苍白的脚掌踩在王座的台阶上，他将一只手搭在你的小臂上，当他站起来，那些薄纱随着重力落下去之后你才看清他何以如此华贵——深棕色的头发打着可爱的卷落在圆润的肩头，随着走动会露出一点为了植入芯片而剃掉头发的痕迹，而就算是那片区域，看起来也像是带了极为相衬的发饰。他当然除了薄纱什么都没有穿，过分饱满的胸乳突出着，乳尖的环上连着一道银丝，手臂在薄纱的掩盖下微微晃动，每隔一小段都缠绕了连着昂贵宝石的臂饰，腰上的装饰链也都挂着星星点点的坠饰，就算是最小的那颗也是你咬牙才能买的，他的阴茎缠绕着同样的装饰，会挺翘在腿间的原因大概是里边塞着水晶的尿道堵，他像是已经习惯了这些一样低头轻声问你。

“埃克托，我的骑士，接下来该去哪？”

你要收回一部分评价了，他的嗓音甜软的不行，但是作为王又绝不是在像你撒娇，于是你看了看周围，在莫甘娜的同意下带他去了浴池。

正当你犹豫是否应该带他去浴池的时候亚瑟缺看向了另外的方向，他紧张的握着你的手臂。

“莫甘娜，姐姐，您今天会和我一起吗？”他问。

而莫甘娜则走过来用尖细的手指抚摸着他毛茸茸的头发，“当然，我的王，和以往一样。”她回答。

你多少又知道一些了，莫甘娜平时会和亚瑟一起服务，这是什么意思，这就是那些钱的价值吗， 城主会和这个男人一起服侍自己？但是你仍旧不知道该如何提条件，莫甘娜的威压让你甚至不敢对亚瑟动粗。

“你还在等什么，埃克托，王在等你服侍他入浴”莫甘娜命令道。

你这才讪讪回过神来，只是解了几个口子他身上的薄纱就滑落下来，你扶着他进到浴池，说实话，浴池大得像个小湖，但里边的水却永远是蒸腾着热气的，你扶着亚瑟王跨进浴池，自己身上那些所谓精心准备的衣物在这里早就显得廉价，你只好也裸着和他一起进到湖里，莫甘娜也进来了，她轻薄的裙摆被湖水冲开，在水中染出一篇红色，比起女王更像是一位邪恶仙子。

“带埃克托去圣剑那里，亚瑟”莫甘娜轻声说。

亚瑟点点头，在你的搀扶下一步一步的走到了湖中的一小片高地，然而那只有一把剑的地方，那这就是那块插着誓约胜利之剑的石头了，只是上边除了剑还有一副铁手铐，中间被剑身刺进石头里，任谁被锁上都会有被圣剑惩罚的感觉，但和这里的一切对比起来都略显粗鲁。

莫甘娜走上前去把亚瑟王比普通男性更细的手腕锁进那对铁铐里，期间亚瑟王相当温顺的贴在莫甘娜的怀里，在她在亚瑟王的头冠上摆弄些许之后，莫甘娜取下了那顶王冠，戴在了她自己的头上。

然后你明白了，亚瑟王只是那称号，他从来没有得到过王冠，这是属于他姐姐莫甘娜的权位。

“亚瑟，为埃克托展示你自己”莫甘娜接着说。

而你只是站在那里，不远不近，阴茎差点顶到亚瑟丰腴的大腿，被震惊到现在你的确有点不知道怎么做了，甚至开始认为自己真的是高贵的埃克托，被亚瑟王的父亲尤瑟王器重，是第一个认可亚瑟为国王的骑士。

你告诉亚瑟你就在他身后。

亚瑟轻轻的颤抖了一下，像是为怠慢了自己父亲珍重的骑士而懊悔，他抬起腰身，手腕被铁链牵扯着举过了头顶，但他还是尽力的把两腿分开，将他腿间全部的秘密展示在你面前。

现在你终于知道了，他除了男性的部分，还拥有女性的那片秘密花园，他带着肛塞，这很正常，但是他却不是很湿，你伸手去触碰了两片阴唇，只是感觉到温热。

然后很快你就被火辣的疼痛刺激的移开了手，是莫甘娜，她拿着深红色的鞭子抽在了你的手背上，全然没有服务或是道歉的意思，“亚瑟的这里不是你该涉足的，不过你理应帮他适应”。

莫甘娜走到近前，手指从亚瑟的后颈一直抚摸到臀尖，亚瑟像是追逐着他的手指一样将臀部翘的更高，脸都半埋进石块顶端流下来的水里。莫甘娜将肛塞取出，是足以让成年男子将手伸进去的大小，你惊讶于他之前是如何保持冷静的，在抽出去的一瞬间他的后穴像是花瓣合拢一样紧紧的咬在一起，即使是这样还是流出了一丝白浊，这样的结果就是莫甘娜直接打在他后背的几鞭子。

他完全不敢反抗，只是连连道歉，“zah…莫甘娜，姐姐，对不起，是我的错，我理应将骑士的精液承载而不是让他们白白浪费，您对我的责罚是争取的”

你的身体在你还没注意到之前，或者更早的起了兴致，你现在甚至不介意他屁股里还有别的男人的东西，他说承载，那他肚子里还有多少？

“埃克托，你是最后一位，让亚瑟承载你们的欲望，教育他，若是他反抗便惩罚他。”莫甘娜命令道。

这是你今天听到的最愉悦的命令了，你粗暴的将自己硬的不行的阴茎蹭到他的大腿根，他很配合的夹紧，腿间细嫩的皮肉让你仅仅只是腿交也能爽到射出来，但是你的目的不仅于此，你压着他的大腿操了几下之后把阴茎顶进他的后穴。

天堂，你的大脑只剩下这一个词，你以为那里边会是拥挤的精液但是他没有，柔软的内壁包裹渴求的包裹上来，像是专门为你设计那样和你的阴茎严丝合缝，后穴的每一次收缩都在把你的阴茎往更深的地方吸允，甚至不用你怎么动他就摇晃起摇臀在你身上操自己，像你想的一样他的嗓子果然更适合叫床，他也并非没被人教过一些淫语，但是在这种情况下就连谢谢都充满了色情，何况他一直在为你能操他道谢。

“教育他，埃克托，这在鞭笞派就是对自我的惩罚，让他知道他仍有很多要学的”，莫甘娜适时的发言，更像是引导。

于是你顺应着莫甘娜的意思拍打着亚瑟丰满的屁股，肉体碰撞的声音再加上水声即使是很大的空间也足够回荡了。

然而莫甘娜又打了你一鞭子。

“埃克托，拿出你的骑士精神，亚瑟王不需要如此懦弱的教导。”作为演示莫甘娜在他臀部留下一鞭，一道红痕立刻肿起来，他的后穴也因此夹的更紧。

你唯唯诺诺的随口答应，更加用力的打着亚瑟王为你挺起来的屁股，甚至为了让你更方便挥手他还改变了角度，让你能更深的操进去，也能更方便的打他。有些事就是会逐渐变得不可控的，你一开始还只是出于性欲，但是一但施虐欲上来，打他的理由便不只是教育，任何让你不快的事情都成了他屁股上的红痕，你开始骂他，婊子，贱人，任何你能想到的词汇，任何说出来能让你爽的词汇，你只是将他们一股脑的发泄给了亚瑟。

所以现在亚瑟的屁股比起刚才足足肿了一倍也不足为奇，亚瑟抬回过头，你看到他水红的棕色眼睛的一瞬间有些想回避，但是他吸吸鼻子很认真的感谢你，“请继续把，埃克托，您的教导于我有益，请您将精液射进来…”

于是你一下就没了负罪感，掐着他红肿的屁股继续操干起来，事实上你没有坚持很久就把精液射进去了，你有些尴尬的把阴茎抽出来，但是亚瑟很快收紧后穴，并且尽可能的转过身用嘴替你清洁。

你开始了解为什么那些人会说一辈子就算只有一次也要来卡米洛了。

莫甘娜很快过来缓解你不应期的尴尬，他解开亚瑟王的手铐，不出意外的他的手腕被勒出了红印，亚瑟王依旧很乖的靠在莫甘娜身前，他亲吻着莫甘娜的胸部，莫甘娜回以笑容，她拿起另一个大小可怖的刚才，亚瑟在用舌尖为它润滑过之后在你的见证下把它塞进了后穴里，而后莫甘娜引导着亚瑟坐在高一点的石块上，水流没到小腹，她牵起亚瑟腰间的银线，按了点什么，你发现那些银光开始流动最终汇集到他阴茎的装饰物上。

“亚瑟王骑士的精华经由这些神圣的管道进入亚瑟王的身体，只有此时他才被允许射精，而漫长、大量的射精责被视为亚瑟王能力的象征。”莫甘娜没有感情的解释，亚瑟王略显痛苦的在她怀里小声撒娇，但是在被她在胸前的乳链上加了两个重物之后立刻乖乖的闭嘴隐忍。

而你只能看着，阴茎有一次硬的发疼。

“埃克托”亚瑟王的事情不知道什么时候告一段落，他勉强站起来走到你身前，你这才发现他腿间晶莹的液体汩汩流出，但是那里被…喔。

原来他并非因为之前的事情痛苦，相反，他因为这些玩具湿的一塌糊涂。

亚瑟意外的有些害羞，他引你到莫甘娜身前，用细长的手指包裹着你硬起来的阴茎，他问“埃克托，尊敬的骑士，您想要使用我的手，我的嘴，我的大腿，还是我的脚掌？”

当你回答亚瑟王理应都做一遍的时候他又犹豫的看向莫甘娜，而莫甘娜的表情让他再次服从下来，“那么从脚掌开始，请您…”

你走近一点，有另一块绵软的‘石头’供你坐下，莫甘娜不知道什么时候已经坐到了亚瑟的身后，她的阴茎挺立在亚瑟腿间，你不知道这是否是后天加上的，但是比任何你见过的都要粗大可怕，甚至超过你自己的，她只是磨蹭了两下，阴茎上便布满了亚瑟女性性器上流出来的淫水，她很熟练的将阴茎抵在入口，然后由亚瑟掰开自己的阴唇，一边展示自己一边将莫甘娜的阴茎吞入，直到亚瑟的小腹都凸起形状，别忘了他的膀胱里现在还有其它几位骑士的精液。

亚瑟咬着丰满的嘴唇抬起双腿，一边颤抖着一边用脚趾为你服务，他的掌心没有一点硬皮，圆润的脚趾淘气的在龟头周围踢踏，接着用双脚包裹着阴茎从底下一直撸动到顶端，他努力过了，但是莫甘娜一刻不停的顶弄让他真的有些无暇顾及这边。

“埃克托，再拿两个坠饰过来，亚瑟王不清楚他现在在做什么”。

跟着他的声音你看到边上的坠饰，每个不小的高密度宝石上边都带着小巧的银色钩子，从戒指大小到小型人偶，你甚至怀疑有一颗宝石是不是曾经英国女皇带过的那颗，你不知道，但是你知道无论哪颗都一定不轻，你摸了两颗不小的递过去，莫甘娜很快把他们挂在了亚瑟王胸前的乳链上，重物随着身体的动作不断的拉扯着乳尖，嫩红的乳头在被蹭肿之后又拉长，可怜的随着左右晃动，亚瑟王吃了痛又回过神来，板起自己的膝弯祈求你能过去操那里。

你很快失魂落魄的走过去，阴茎被他很快的夹住，但是你全部的注意力都放到他被不断顶起的小肚子了，当他爬过来用手握着你的阴茎的时候你更清楚的看到了他的面容，你见过很多蓄络腮胡的人，但是只有他，只有他能够完美的融合男性的阳刚和女性的阴柔，蜜色的眼睛一刻不停的看着你，诉说着诸多情愫，但是这个小婊子可坏了，他一边含着你的阴茎一边扭腰，吐出来的第一句话竟然是叫自己的姐姐。

“莫甘娜，莫甘娜…您什么时候才肯插进我的子宫里做？”他甜蜜又委屈的说。

你没法谴责他的不专心，那可是女王，而且你还没来及反驳阴茎便被他吸允的又要射精，他的舌尖藏着小秘密，卷过你的阴茎的时候像是带电又像是震动，而他口腔的温度又明显高过常人，你不知道他可爱的一排白色牙齿是怎么做到一点不磕碰你的阴茎的，你只知道当他把你的龟头用喉咙夹紧的时候，你再也忍不住了。

亚瑟完全没有呛咳出来，即时莫甘娜现在更过分的操干他，你猜是已经顶到了更深的地方，他只是舔干净嘴边的液体，就又躺回去和姐姐交媾。  
你觉得你被冷落了，但是莫甘娜突然将亚瑟的腿掰开，他涨红的阴茎像是到了极限，他张嘴祈求他的骑士给他解放，而那些银色已经停止流动，只是莫甘娜的手指掐在底端，于是你心领神会，用拇指堵着顶端开始给他做手活，顺应着莫甘娜的意思在她射出来的时候放开手。

亚瑟终于忍不住尖叫了，精液不是射出来而是缓缓流出，莫甘娜用手压着他的小腹助推这一过程，这让亚瑟高潮的更厉害了，连底下被填满的阴道都在喷水，他抓紧了莫甘娜的衣服，在她怀里足足颤抖了一分钟。

“亚瑟王将怀上我的孩子”莫甘娜突然怜惜的将乳链上的重物取下，开始用手指拨弄经不起刺激的乳尖，白色的汁水顺着指缝流下去，“而我将他命名为，莫德雷德”。

你以为这下你真的要被赶走了，你自觉的退到池子边缘，却不成想看到了亚瑟补充食物的一面——他手臂上环绕的并非只是装饰，营养剂可以直接从那些宝石下边的注入口流入他的身体，你猜这就是他保持身体清洁的秘密，而发间的芯片让他一直认为自己就是亚瑟王，让他一直认为这一切是应当的，是正确的。

莫甘娜看过来，你急忙跳出浴池去找衣服，然而却被一股无形的力量定住。

“你看到了吧？”莫甘娜问

你真的开始慌张了，甚至跪下希求她能放你走，发誓自己可以割掉舌头来永远保持缄默。

莫甘娜挑起你的脸，有些玩味，“确实每个人走之前都会抽掉这部分记忆，但是亚瑟看起来很喜欢你，他想要你留在这里一直陪他”

你别无可做，只能点头。

她的手下很容易的就取出了你的ID芯片，看到那个芯片被销毁的瞬间你连后悔的心情都已经记不起来了。

“从此世界上就没有你了。你知道。”和亚瑟相似的发饰带到了你的头上，一小阵痛苦之后芯片钉入了你的大脑，莫甘娜将手盖在你的眼睛上，“你就是埃克托，留在卡米洛城，去服侍，照顾亚瑟王，直到他生下莫德雷德。”

她移开手指，而你看到了一片草原，你将佩剑收回鞘中，走向了花园。

一阵微风过去，亚瑟王托着隆起的腹部欢迎你的凯旋。

嘘——不可听，不可看，不可讲。


End file.
